


calamitous love

by impasgirlfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Depressed Zelda, During Calamity Ganon, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Link is Zelda’s lifeline, Pre-Calamity Ganon, References to Depression, Romance, Short Story, Soulmates, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Yearning, Zelda (Legend of Zelda)-centric, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend
Summary: based on the lyrics of the lakes by taylor swift
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	1. is it romantic how all my elegies eulogize me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the lyrics of the lakes by taylor swift

“Take me to the lakes” said Princess Zelda.

Her and Link were riding back to the castle from the Spring of Courage where she had prayed for her sacred sealing powers to awaken but with no luck.

The two of them have become very close since Link was appointed her personal knight and protector. Their relationship was beyond a professional level at this point with Link even spending what was supposed to be his free time by the princess’ side, sometimes simply just reading in the royal library, going for a walk in the gardens, other times enjoying a private lunch together, messing around in Zelda’s study room, just hanging out like what you would think normal friends down in Castletown or Hateno village do. But this was no normal friendship. Their destinies were tied together and the faith of Hyrule was up to them. Link was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness and Zelda carried the bloodline of the goddess Hylia and her powers were to put the awful evil, known as the Calamity Ganon, to rest for another few thousands of years. 

But what was worse for the princess is that she had developed a crush on her very own knight. Zelda knew it was wrong and she felt silly thinking about Link in such sweet romantic ways. Especially when one of the days he asked her if she wanted to have a picnic on Hyrule field and her brain had registered this as a date, which she knew was utterly ridiculous, Link would never make advances on her royal highness, she was his superior. It could cost him his job and Link was very strict to his rules as her appointed knight, but as her friend they did sneak out a few times and maybe did some slight rule breaking now and then but only because Link knew Zelda would be safe by his side and she knew this too.  
However when they laid down their blanket and started to enjoy some biscuits and tea, Link shared his concern for her and how she was looking very down, he planned this in hopes of cheering her up. It was true Zelda was extra sad that week as her father had scolded her for missing an hour of prayer to check out some ancient Sheikah technology.  
This did make her feel better, she loved to escape the castle for a bit and most importantly spend some alone time with Link. Zelda really enjoyed his company and was always eager to get to know him better. 

At first he never spoke, only for the odd time. Zelda did not understand why and it made her upset and angry at first and she would be mean to him just to get some kind of reaction. Zelda’s own insecurities told her that Link hated her for some reason. So she decided to hate him too. It was ridiculous and she soon realised that when she was attacked by the Yiga Clan and he protected her. He put his own life in danger to fight them off and save her. Even though he swore to protect her till death she didn’t think he actually would. After that event Zelda felt so ashamed of how she acted to him and made sure to apologise and give him the respect he deserved. That is what resulted in him opening up to her and them learning that they really liked being around one another. 

A few days prior to their journey to the Spring of Courage, Link was helping Zelda get a few books in the royal library when they stumbled across an old book on Hyrule’s greatest poets. She had told him it was one of her favourites and was willing to recite a few of the poems in it for him. And he was happy to listen. In the book by the end of every poem there was a little short piece of information about the poet. Link pointed out a few of the poets had died in very similar circumstances. Suicide by drowning in Lake Komolo and the neighbouring lake, Aquame. This was very interesting to the both of them as Zelda hadn’t noticed that before and never actually heard these stories. She did read that Lake Komolo was one of the most romantic lakes in Hyrule, after Lovers lake near Lurelin village ofcourse. It was surprising how someone turned the location of some very sad deaths into a hot spot for couples as she recalled hearing one the maids talk about her weekend away with her hubie by the lake. 

After what felt like forever, Link finally answered with a nod and they took a detour towards the lakes. It was only noon, they had left Faron in the early morning and the two had just passed Riverside stable so it wasn’t too far to lake Komolo and Link felt they could make it back to the castle before nightfall. 

At the lake there was a few tourists. Zelda and Link got off their horses and tied them onto a nearby tree. The sun was shining reflecting rays onto the water. Zelda stood their taking in the scenery. It was beautiful. She stood and watched and wondered how it is that something so tragic can happen yet life has to go on regardless. She was filled with terrible sadness as she thought about her own faith and how badly it could end and what if she was to end it herself. Would people remember her? Would they be sad? Would she be missed? How would Hyrule move on if it lost their future Queen? She did not know the answers to these questions. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this first chapter had notes but i deleted them by mistake and i can’t remember what i wanted to say so let’s ignore this and move on


	2. i’m not cut out for all these cynical clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the lyrics of the lakes by taylor swift

A few weeks passed and the dreaded Calamity drew closer. Zelda was in her bedroom, packing some personal things for a trip to the Spring of Wisdom, the next day she was turning seventeen and would finally be allowed upon the mountain as she would be of age. She hoped this spring was worth the wait and it would be were at last her powers would awaken. She had no reason to believe that would happen but she had no other choice but to pray and pray and maybe just maybe something would happen.

A few minutes prior to her packing, she had gotten another scolding from her father. Zelda had mentioned her mother, who passed away when the princess was still a little kid. Her mother was supposed to be her teacher and help her in unlocking her powers but in losing her mother Zelda felt like she lost the ability to do that too. She did try her best to stay strong all these years but the grief she held down felt insurmountable. She never felt like she could truly come to terms with her mother not being with her anymore. Zelda’s responsibilities as the princess and future queen and saver of Hyrule always came first and she never felt like there was enough time to fully mourn her mother. 

Zelda’s mother was never an easy topic to talk about with her father, he would quickly get upset and shut down any conversation with his daughter after that until she stormed off also upset. This time was no different, Zelda couldn’t even remember what she asked before her father started shouting at her about her responsibilities and where her full attention should be. Prayer. Ofcourse. Zelda prayed almost every single day of her life and nothing has come from it. Sometimes she felt like this destiny was not hers, deep down she never wanted all of this. This power. A kingdom to rule. A land to save. Zelda felt like she didn’t belong in this destiny and neither did Link. He would never admit it but she knew he felt the same way. As great as carrying the sword was and soon being the great hero of Hyrule, one of the first things Link did tell Zelda is that it felt like a burden most of the time. That’s why he barely ever spoke to anyone other than her. He felt it was necessary to take on every little or big burden placed upon him and not question it. 

All eyes were on Link and Zelda. The two of them have come so far, but the worse was still ahead of them. It didn’t help when Zelda would overhear, random maids gossip about her in the hallways when they didn’t think she was there. They doubted her ability to unlock her powers, said she was a heir to a throne of nothing, one time they even suspected she had feelings for Link and laughed about it. That one hurt the most. What was just a crush a few weeks ago, Zelda felt was very much more now. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was in love. The feelings she experienced when she was around Link, goddess even when she just thought about him, were warm and lovely and comforting. Zelda felt so safe and cared for by him. She told herself repeatedly he only liked her as a friend and making her feel comfortable was part of his job. 

But every now and then there eyes would lock for just a second too long, or there hands brushed and she’d swear they both felt the sparks, or he would smile at her in a different way than usual. More loving way. One thing Zelda really enjoyed is making Link blush so she tried complimenting him on his training or whatever he accomplished that she felt he should be proud of as much as possible just to see his cheeks and the top of his ears turn a rosy colour. What Zelda really loved about Link was that he was so kind, brave, selfless, caring and ofcourse he was beautiful. She saw how some of the women and even some men working in the castle looked at him and she overheard them talking about how skilled and handsome he is. It stinged a little to hear how desired he was. Zelda had her fare of admirers too though she never payed any attention to them. She rejected every proposal or even date offered to her, for years she used the excuse of her responsibilities, she still used that excuse to this day for her recent offers but the real reason, which she told no one, was the fact that she had no interest in anyone besides Link. 

Zelda didn’t wanna marry some random prince who she knew had no real interest in her beyond her beauty and status. They were all the same only ever complimenting her looks with their eyes hungry for power. She feared though that marrying a prince was written in her future. A princess had to marry another royal. It would be against the rules to marry someone of a different status, especially a knight. Princess’ don’t marry knights, and definitely not their appointed knight. It would be crazy. If Zelda ever proposed this to her father he would definitely fire Link, maybe even lock him up if he had reason to believe Link was making advances on the princess and then he would lock Zelda away in her room to pray and pray alone guarded by too many knights then necessary double or triple her age so she wouldn’t be stupid enough to fall for another one.

But Zelda would never fall for another one. For her it was Link, and only Link. He was her love, her light, her muse. Link inspired Zelda to be more confident, more vulnerable, more loving, kinder, braver and to always try her best. Not her hardest. Her best. When Link taught her archery or helped her with horseback riding he never pushed her to her limits. He was gentle and sweet and he knew when she had enough. Not like her father who constantly belittled and berated her for not doing enough when all her life she did more than plenty. Link was Zelda’s safe place. With him she could be her most authentic self. And with her he too was his most authentic self. 

So the rumours were true the Princess of Hyrule had feelings for her appointed knight. But nobody would ever dare ask her royal highness about this. It was none of their business and as long as this gossip didn’t reach her father, she was in the clear. Free to fantasise about what could be and enjoy the moments she still had with Link. 

As Zelda finished packing her things with the help of a maid who had came knocking to see if the princess needed assistance. Zelda had decided to leave early for the spring. She could then pray from the early morning if her and Link reached Mount Lanayru before nightfall. Link. She hadn’t seen him since before she went to talk in private with her father. Zelda sent the maid to look for Link and inform him that she’s setting off. She wouldn’t leave without him ofcourse. He would protect her but most importantly give her the support she needed. Zelda was still upset from the fight with her father, she felt like bursting into tears. She looked out her window at the Lanaryu peaks in the distance and thought it looked like the perfect place to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter is better imo. idk i write for the fun, truthfully i don’t think im very good with words. i can really relate to link on the whole not talking thing. but as i write these little stories im trying to expand my dictionary, i mentioned on one of my oneshots that english is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes i do try my best while proofreading these before i post :p anyways i love writing about zelda being in love it’s fun bc i don’t know what that’s like. im working on getting a gf but talking to girls oof leaves me in a gay panic. this has nothing to do with the fic or the chapter so let’s move on to the next one lol


	3. these hunters with cell phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the lyrics of the lakes by taylor swift

Zelda fought to stay alive, inside Calamity Ganon her soul left her body as she became almost spirit like. But she was still alive. Using all her power to keep him for spreading anymore evil and darkness onto Hyrule. Decades have past since the battle which put her in this position. It started right after she finished praying at the Spring of Wisdom. She and Link reached the east gate at the bottom of Mount Lanaryu and were greeted by the champions, the pilots of the divine beasts who were going to assist in the defeating of Ganon. Chief Urbosa of the Gerudo, Lady Mipha of the Zora, Daruk of the Gorons and Revali of the Rito. All handpicked by the princess herself. 

Zelda’s powers did not awaken at the Spring of Wisdom and as she informed the champions of this, that’s when it happened. The dreaded Calamity was freed and brought havoc and evil upon Hyrule. The champions hurried to the divine beasts. While Zelda and Link made their way to the castle which was taken over by Calamity Ganon. 

That’s when the one thing they did not foresee happened. Ganon had infiltrated the guardians which were ancient Sheikah technology that assisted in his defeat thousands of years prior, and worse he did the same to the divine beasts. Link and Zelda then decided to change their course and headed for Hateno village instead were the scientist and main Sheikah technology researcher, Purah resided in her lab. Hateno was guarded well with a fortress so it was a safe bet. Zelda broke down a few times on the way crying and sobbing while Link held her. So many people died and were dying. The champions, her father, so many soldiers and people living in Castletown and other nearby villages. So many deaths.

Guardians turned evil by Ganon were everywhere, destroying everything and everyone in their path, trying to get to all the villages and settlements to destroy even more. The tough part was getting to and past Fort Hateno. To safety. As that was were the biggest battle was. So many knights giving their life to protect the people living in Hateno. So many guardians just on this field. Zelda and Link were so close. But close was not enough. 

Link fought off every enemy in their path, he was wounded and exhausted. He could barely stand. Zelda begged him to save himself. But he would never do that. He had to stay till her side till the end. This was Link. He wouldn’t run away at the chance of survival. He would stay and fight and protect till he physically couldn’t no more. And when it couldn’t get any worse a guardian spotted them and with ever last bit of energy Link stood infront of Zelda so that she would not be harmed. Zelda didn’t even think in that moment, she didn’t care about her own life, her only concern was Link and that he would die. She raced infront of him to protect him, to save his life, she was willing to die for him. 

But in that moment something she didn’t think could happen, did. Zelda’s power flowed through her and out her hand, shining so brightly, taking down the guardian. Saving them from getting lasered. Just when the best thing happened so did the worse. Link collapsed. He was going to die. Zelda rushed over sitting down on the wet ground and taking him into her arms. She didn’t not want to believe it. No this couldn’t happen. She told him he was going to be fine. In that moment Link gathered all his strength to look at Zelda one last time before closing his eyes. Tears fell hard like the rain down her cheeks. She put her head to his chest. Zelda still felt his heart beat and that’s when she heard it. The sword. It spoke to her. Link could still be saved. He would have to be brought to the shrine of resurrection. But he would be okay. Two Sheikah found princess Zelda in the field and she assigned them with this task to save his life. Her mission was to take the Master Sword back to its pedestal for it to be safe until Link recovers. With her new found power she headed to Korok forest.

In Korok forest after consulting with the great Deku tree she placed the sword back in the pedestal knowing Link would return for it in the future. But her mission was not over yet. She had to keep Calamity Ganon put until this time came. The time that Link would return to her side. 

At the castle, Zelda stood and harnessed all her power as the Calamity almost welcomed her inside. Ganon burrowed under her skin, he must’ve thought he could destroy her. But she had him in her grasp. 

And so for years and years. Zelda and Ganon were like one. Her magical form keeping him inside a cocoon. The evil he had spread around Hyrule was still there. But he could do no more harm while she was there. Using all her strength to make sure he is kept put in the castle until Link is healed and ready to fight him and end him for good. 

It neared to a century since the great Calamity struck. 100 years of Zelda stuck inside the castle fighting off Ganon every single day, every single hour, every single minute and second. 100 years of Link asleep, recovering, healing from his wounds. But he was alive and this fact was a lifeline for Zelda. He would wake up one day and save her and all of Hyrule. She would see him again one day. All these years her love for him never faded, it only grew stronger. She promised to herself that she would tell him her true feelings once she gets the chance. It didn’t matter to Zelda if he wouldn’t reciprocate those feelings, she just needed Link to know. She couldn’t live or die without him knowing. With the little hope that he did feel the same way about her now luckily for them there would be no following a rulebook. Nobody to say what they can or can’t do or stop and punish them if they wanted to be together. They could be happyily in love together if that’s what Link wanted too.

Zelda didn’t know if she could be a princess again. Or if she would be a Queen. If she was going to rule Hyrule once she was set free. How would she help rebuild the villages and towns? Would the people remember her? Were any of the people that did know her even still alive? Zelda wasn’t sure about a lot of things and she spent many of the years thinking about them while she kept Ganon at bay. 

Zelda did not have a physical body but her mind was still very much present filled with heart-stopping waves of hurt and the first few years of this prison were the hardest. Zelda spent them grieving. She mourned her father and the champions who lost their lives inside the divine beasts. She mourned for the people in the villages which were destroyed. 

Zelda replayed the events leading up and on the day of the Calamity so many times trying to figure out what she could’ve done differently. She blamed herself. She cursed her powers for awakening so late. One question was always on her mind, since her powers awakened in an act of love, if she had given into her feelings earlier, would her powers have awaken because of that? 

But after a few years Zelda decided it was foolish to dwell on the past when she could not change it. She had to hope for the future and what was to come and how she could make everything better. Yet again she had responsibilities. The thing she was running away from most of her life. This was even bigger, she had to rebuild most of Hyrule and become the Queen and rule. This brought great sadness to her, she could not imagine herself as a ruler. Back in the day she thought after they would defeat the Calamity she would finally have time to travel and research and enjoy a few years of a bit of freedom before settling down and inheriting the throne.  
This was not her dream life and she feared she would never be ready for this responsibility but that was surely the right thing to do she thought. 

Though Zelda longed even for that little bit of freedom, as right now she had none. She couldn’t wait to be back in her body. To feel and watch wisteria grow right over her bare feet. To feel the wind send chills down her skin and to bathe in the warm sunlight. She hasn’t moved in years. All she wanted was Link right here fighting Ganon and setting her free. So she waited. 100 years until he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i hope u enjoyed this short story, this chapter was hard to write but i always wonder what zelda felt through all those 100 years and how come in the true ending u get in botw she is so happy so that’s what i kind of tried to explain. i actually started writing a 4th chapter about post-calamity ganon but it totally strayed away from what the song i based this on was about so i scrapped it but im definitely now gonna write some exclusively pre or post calamity ganon oneshots/short stories bc tbh i need some sweet zelink moments. idk definitely more taylor swift songs. im also hoping to write some fics about my other fav ships in the future. anyways that’s all bye :)


End file.
